The Shinobi Xin
by AngelAkuma
Summary: We follow our heroine as she walks toward the road of becoming a great ninja... however, there is a deadly secret that everyone is hiding from her...


Fan Fiction Naruto   
  
Title: The Shinobi Xin  
  
Author: Angel Akuma   
  
A/N: The language in which is naitive to the main character is in fact Chinese. I used a Chinese-English dictionary to translate some of the characters into words, but in the end realized that I could not translate them all, as the Chinese language is difficult to learn.   
  
All names will be written Asian style; family name first, then the first name.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{Chapter 1: Dream to the Moon...!! (Part 1) }  
  
"Joh ming ah*!" a girl's voice cried, "Help!!"   
  
A little girl ran off from behind a cold building's corner, obviously in frightened flight. She had light blue hair and light skin. Her soft eyes were of different colors; her right was green, and yet her left was a strange blue. Although a ninja, she was not currently wearing her uniform and rather her normal plain sea green clothes that fit to her clan's tastes. Her homemade sandals pounded into the soft mud, dirtying her attire as well as her appearance as she ran past several buildings. The rain was unkind to her as her small body dashed toward a secluded house on the outskirts of her clan.   
  
"Mahmah! Bahbah! Tah mun -- !!* " she cried as she burst into her home. However, something was definately wrong; fear struck her heart as she saw two unmoving bodies upon the floor. To an outsider, they appeared to be sleeping, but to the girl, they were in coma-like state.   
  
"Bu*!" she screamed, her tears flowing down her cheeks as she rushed across the floor. She cried as her tiny hands shook their motionless bodies, terrified to death even though they were not yet in the spirit world.   
  
"Ni...*" a voice said in the darkness. The young child turned her head in time to see a figure of a boy, standing above her with hatred in his eyes, "I've hated you for so long..."   
  
~~  
  
"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!"   
  
A 13-year old girl shot up straight from her drenched blankets, frightened to death of her latest nightmare. Her blue hair shimmered in the morning light, beads of sweat standing out quite clearly upon her shaky pale skin. She held the midnight blue blankets around her, still shivering from her dream. Her strange sea-green and blue eyes couldn't seem to fix themselves upon anything in her room.   
  
'That deam again...' she thought sorrowfully to herself, 'I always dream -- '   
  
"Xin! Yue Ai-Xin*!" a male voice called from down the hall.   
  
Ai-Xin's eyes snapped open and turned to the door.   
  
"Aaaiiyaahh!!" she exclaimed, jumping out of bed. "Today's the day of the Genin exam! I'm gonna be late!"   
  
She hurried about her room, first changing her clothes before going off to brush her teeth. Her apartment was owned by the Hokage's friend's son, whom was rather caring and was always polite to Ai-Xin. Her room was rather tidy and neat: her bed stood in one corner and next to that was a closet for her clothing, which was against the wall but not quite at the corner. Between the door and the corner of the cloeset lay a desk, which was placed against the wall. A single lamp stood admist the papers, books, and other objects placed randomly on the tabletop. To the left of the door was another door that led to the bathroom and shower. It had beige walls, a sink that appeared to be made of marble, and a cupboard that had items from shampoo to extra soap to emergency medications. Next to the bed and across from the door was a circular window that extended somewhat to the outside. Although small, it was big enough for Xin to crawl outside and onto a small landing or balcony that overlooked the streets of her village. to the right of that was the kitchen counter, where she usually ate her meals or read books. There was a refrigerater and a stove settled in the corner. The young ninja knew how to cook certain foods, but not a great variety, as she was no chef, but enough to live on.   
  
As she prepared herself, she took a good look around her room before opening the door and out into the wood-and-stone hallway. It was rather bright and cheerful today, yet devoid of anyone. Most of the people living here had gone off to work or were still sleeping in, which explained the emptiness. Her gentle feet hurried down the cheery tan corridor, however she was going so fast that when she reached her destination she flew off by a few feet before regaining her position in front of a man carrying large boxes. He was perhaps in his early twenties and had a young and attractive face with blond-brown hair that fell lightly upon his brow. His clear green eyes were tinted with sky blue and were always seen cheerful. Today he wore a simple shirt and baggy pants with many pockets. The boxes were securily closed and Ai-Xin had no idea what was inside.   
  
"Good morning, Ai-Xin!" he said cheerfully.   
  
"Ah! Good morning! Thanks for the wake-up call, Da-san*!"   
  
"No problem!" he replied, smiling.   
  
"Sorry, I can't help... I gotta go!" she yelled as her hands flew like wings onto the door handle and burst on through, and instead of walking down the stairs like normal, jumped down them three, then four at a time. When she finally made it to the first floor, she raced through the slow-moving people, trying her best to make it on time.   
  
"Whoa, slow down!"   
  
"Hehe, she's late..."   
  
"Xin?! Slow down!"   
  
She didn't have time to hear all the comments before she burst out from the front doors and raced down the street. Her living place wasn't too far away from the classrooms in which she attended, which was fortunate. The buildings were designed in a semi-circle around the central building, which was where her classes was being held. Also within the same building was where the Hokage lived, important ninjas met, and also served as a battling ground as an exams for passing sudents. It was sort of a giant multi-purpose building, only those purposes served all the needs of the people, not just students. Although it was not the main one, the building also had a temporary hospital, however it was mostly for the benefit for the severly injured ninjas that needed special care. Behind the semi-circle was the Giant Wall, which was sculpted into the likeness of all the previous Hokages. This wall was actually one wall; the Rain Dream Village lived in a giant crater on top of a mountain. The walls were their main defense and protector. Without them, the village would be open to attack. Across from the Great Wall was the Lake of Dreams. It was called this when the first Hokage was at his deathbed, always saying that he dreamed to sail across the lake upon the other side, and watch his people from above and below. His dream came true as his first people sailed his body across the lake and into the horizon. Since then, all ninjas whom had died in battle were first ferryed across the lake to an island in the center with their loved ones. Then, one of his or her family members would carve their name into a stone memorial and then release their body back into the waters. Ai-Xin had never withnessed such an event, and was only told stories of it.   
  
This particular story flashed into her mind as she raced across the street to the main building. It was a circular structure and often acted like a maze, but she knew where to go. She was quite quick, and before long she found herself upon the wooden doors of her acadmey. She pushed them open, and entered the lecture hall where her peers and teacher were.   
  
"Ah, Xin!" the female teacher exclaimed, "Just in time!"   
  
The teacher, Anasan, had brown hair tinted with hazel and light brown eyes. She was tall and athletic, but not particularily attractive. She always carried a rather sleepy appearance upon her face half of the time, even when she was alert. Perhaps it was in her nature to be calm, but she never truely grew angry at any of the students.   
  
"Please, take your seat," Anasan said politely.   
  
"Yes m'am,"   
  
Xin took her seat next to her fellow ninjas. The fat boy who sat next to her gave no indication that he was going to stay awake, and promptly fell asleep within minutes as Anasan began her lecture. Above her, two jokesters were discussing top-secret pranks they were going to pull. To her far left and right were a few serious students. Nearer to the serious boys were girl ninjas that were admiring their poses as they ignored them. Her class wasn't exactly A material, but they did well enough.   
  
Her light blue hair shone like a beacon from the rest of her peers; she was, in a word, different from the rest, as she had come from another neighboring clan that resided near the lake on the far right side, rather hidden among the trees. She did average in school and was a little bit better at the different ninjutsu that they taught. Xin was tough in taijutsu, one of her best jutsus, and had a good advantage over her peers.   
  
"Okay... In less than an hour, the test will begin," Anasan was saying, "Everyone will be called up in alphabetical order. Please use this time to rest your mind or practice. All tests are one-on-one. I will go inform the examiners."   
  
With that said, she instantly disappeared, leaving the children at their own disposal. Xin quickly got up and exited the room, as did many others. While she was leaving, she heard the two jokesters wake up the sleepy fat boy by hitting him stimoulsouly and claiming they were studying taijutsu. The school was on the second floor, but many students had no problem jumping off from the railing and onto the ground below. There was a training ground above, upon the roof of the building. They couldn't leave the building's premisis, so many students chose to practice upon the training ground. It was open today, so about half her class traveled up to the roof. Of course, not everyone practiced, some of them actually went to the top to sleep, but that was an entirely different matter.   
  
"Kage no Bushin!"   
  
"Kawari no Bushin!"   
  
The shouts of students shook the air as they practiced cloning themselves, changing into others, and exchanging themeslves with tree trunks. Xin was among them, practicing her very best but didn't feel that she would pass. It only seemed as if they had just walked up the stairs when Anasan appeared at the doorway.   
  
"Ah, there you all are... they said you would all be here," Anasan said, her eyes swiftly moving among them, no doubt making sure that they were all there. "Alright, follow me!"   
  
They marched back into the classroom and waited as they were individually called out. A rather short, sleepy-eyed brown-haired ninja came and called them out, but not many paid much attention to him. The test takers didn't come back after the exam, so Xin and the others assumed that they were told their score individually. There were only a few students left when "Yue, Ai-Xin!" was finally called out. The girl nervously got up and exited the room with the examiner. The two walked along a corridor until they came upon a room that had only two windows. The room had no chairs, tables, or boards like her classroom. Apparently it served as a multi-purpose room, as she caught sight of food stains. There was a larger, slightly darker stain in the middle that she expected was blood, however it was too light for blood and she honestly couldn't tell. The walls were beige, like her classroom, but the stone floor was lighter than that, a sort of light-hazel.   
  
Much to her surprise, Anasan was there. Her teacher smiled gently at her student as she entered. There was an older man next to her, who seemed more strict than Anasan, which frightened Xin a little; she had not seen someone this intimidating for a long time. The sleepy-eyed examiner closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall next to the door. He didn't seem as if he was watching, or not watching, or if he was even awake at all. The older man twirled a pencil that Xin hadn't noticed before. She wanted to smack herself with the palm of her hand; how could she not miss the giant clipboard in his hands? She managed to catch sight of part of the paper; it seemed that quite a few failed this year, however there were several good marks. No doubt the serious ones had passed. Ai-Xin paused and thought of herself. She wasn't that serious; she just wanted to be a good ninja...   
  
"Alright now, Xin, let's start easy," Anasan was saying, "How about your clone technique?"   
  
"Um... okay..." Xin focused upon a window instead of the pressure from the three examiners. "Ka... Kage no Bushin!!"   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
*Translations:   
  
Joh ming ah! (joe-mee-ing-ah)= help!   
  
Mahmah! Bahbah! Tah mun -- !! = Mother! Father! They -- !!  
  
Bu! (booh) = No!  
  
Ni (nee) = You   
  
Yue Ai-Xin (Y-weh-ai-shing) = [lit chinese trans.] Moon Love-heart. It means "The Loving Heart's Moon"   
  
Dav'tako (dahv-tah-koh) = no real meaning 


End file.
